1. Technical Field
The present invention is related generally to bulk tankers and bulk tank trailers. More particularly, the present invention is related to systems and methods of storing tools and equipment associated with bulk tankers and bulk tank trailers. Specifically, the present invention is related to bulk tankers and bulk trailers having an enclosed tank area with an integral toolbox.
2. Background Information
Bulk tankers and bulk tank trailers are among the many types of vehicles used for hauling materials over highways and the like. They typically have several hoppers or cones which facilitate the discharge of the bulk material from within the tank into a discharge line through which air is pumped to discharge the material to a rear end of the trailer. Valve assemblies are located at the bottom of the hoppers whereby the hoppers may be opened or closed to respectively allow the flow of the bulk particulate material from the hoppers into the discharge pipe or to cut off this flow. An additional aeration line or heated blow pipe typically runs along one side of the hoppers to provide air for stirring the bulk material within the hoppers to facilitate the downward movement of the material within the hoppers. During operation, this blow pipe typically becomes hot enough to cause burn injuries to truck drivers who are unloading the bulk material. Other pipes branching off of this aeration line may also become hot enough to cause burn injuries. The occurrence of such burn injuries is increased due to the fact that the handles for operating the discharge valves for the hoppers require the truck driver or other operator to stoop down below the hot blow pipe and maneuver adjacent any of these heated pipes. Maintaining the hoppers, their discharge valves and performing other maintenance on bulk tankers often requires the use of a variety of tools. Therefore, there exists a need for a better way to access and store tools associated with bulk tankers and tanker trailers.